Forum:Meinungsbild Blog-Beiträge
Liebe GTA-Wikianer, anlässlich aktueller Diskussionen um den kreativen Spielraum in Blog-Beiträgen hat sich ein Teil der GTA-Wiki-Gemeinschaft zu einem Meinungsbild entschieden, mit Hilfe dessen eine Grundsatz-Entscheidung getroffen werden soll. Es geht um die Frage, welchen Inhalt von Nutzern eingestellte Blog-Beiträge aufweisen sollten und welchen nicht. Zuletzt stellten Benutzer unter anderem Blog-Beiträge ins GTA-Wiki ein, die vom Thema „Grand Theft Auto“ abwichen und mitunter Alltagsgegebenheiten, Glossen, fiktive Erzählungen oder Ähnliches beschrieben, ohne dass es einen Bezug zur Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie gab. Es wird argumentiert, dieses Wiki habe GTA zum Thema und andere Themenbeiträge könnten in private oder andere Wiki-Blogs eingestellt werden. Als ein anderes Argument wird angeführt, dass die sogenannte „Letzte Aktivitäten“-Liste mit Beiträgen zu einem GTA-themenfremden Blog-Eintrag übersät werde, sodass Beiträge zu GTA-spezifischen Themen übersehen werden könnten und relevante Inhalte untergehen. Befürworter der kreativen Freiheit führen an, Blog-Beiträge seien Privatsache und gingen dem Rest des GTA-Wikis nichts an. Geltungsbereich Dieses Meinungsbild gilt für das Deutsche Grand Theft Auto Wiki und GTA Fragen und berührt keine anderen Wikia-Projekte. Meinungsberechtigt Jede Person ist berechtigt, seine Meinung darzulegen, auch GTA-Wiki-fremde Personen. Bearbeitungshinweise Bitte tut eure Meinung zu diesem Thema unterhalb der nachfolgenden Unterschrift kund, indem ihr eurer optionalen Begründung übersichtshalber ein eines folgender Symbole voranstellt: * für (für Blog-Beiträge auch mit GTA-themenfremden Inhalten) * für (gegen Blog-Beiträge auch mit GTA-themenfremden Inhalten) * für Die Länge der Begründungen ist beliebig. Bitte keine doppelten Kommentare hinterlassen, notfalls den eigenen Beitrag ergänzen. Dieses Meinungsbild endet am Sonntag, den 24. Juni 2012, um 24.00 Uhr. Pro Wie oben angeführt, bin ich der Meinung dass Blogs grundsätzlich privat sein können und auch in einem Projekt wie diesem themenfremde private Blog-Beiträge erlaubt sein sollen. Vielleicht wäre es möglich, die nicht GTA-bezogenen Blogbeiträge von den GTA-bezogenen Beiträgen zu trennen, etwa über eine spezielle Kategorie? Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 07:12, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wie ich schon in meinen Blogs erwähnt habe, Blogs sind persönlich und so soll es auch bleiben. Es muss sich ja nicht immer um GTA drehen, daher bin ich dafür, dass man freie Wahl hat, über was man Bloggen möchte.Protect and serve 07:32, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) eine nette abwechslung....159.253.145.183 18:55, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC)18:11, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe nichts gegen andere Themen. 146.185.23.179 15:18, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) die themen sind sehr interessant!!! 109.163.233.200 15:31, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) naja, ich les sehr gern über gta aber ab und zu tut es gut wenn man andere dinge liest109.163.233.205 15:34, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Contra Die Themen sind alle schon mehrmals angesprochen worde. unnötig, nervig, gehört nicht zum thema und genug andere seiten im internet gibt es dafür bestimmt auch! 31.172.30.1 15:26, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wer es für unbedingt notwendig hält, seine Ansichten über so ziemlich alles außer GTA mit anderen zu teilen, hat dazu im Internet mehr als genug Raum - nicht nur im Internet, auch im Wikia-Netzwerk selbst gibt es ein Wiki, dass sich einzig der Aufnahme von so ziemlich jedem selbst geschriebenen Kram verschrieben hat. Darüber hinaus gibt es sogar ein deutsches Philosophie-Wiki, welches wohl prädestiniert ist, Blogs über Tod und plastische Chirurgie aufzunehmen. Es besteht absolut keine Notwendigkeit, exakt solche Themen in einem explizit dem Thema GTA verschriebenen Wiki zu verbreiten Christophbiatch 22:43, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Das hier ist das GTA-Wiki. Nochmal zum mitschreiben: GTA (Grand Theft Auto). Will heißen, dass das hier ein themenspezifisches Wiki ist und nicht das Parlament der österreichischen Regierung, wo über jeden Müll palavert werden kann. In einem GTA Wiki sollte, dem Namen folgend, ein Blog zumindest ansatzweise mit der Reihe zu tun haben. Über Wetter, Tod oder sonstwas kann ich auch mit meiner Großmutter diskutieren, hat ja eh nichts besseres zu tun. Und wie bereits von einem Nutzer unter mir erwähnt, steht bald die große Bearbeitungswelle zu GTA V an (wo ich zwar nichts beitragen kann, aber naja) und da sind solch "Diskussionsanstöße" unnötig und eine Zeitverschwendung. Entweder fährt derjenige, der diese Blogs erstellt, fort und man ignoriert ihn, oder er denkt noch mal drüber nach. *Zusatz: Wenn man im Nightwish-Wiki einen Blog über Katy Perry und ihre Beziehungsprobleme erstellt, kommt das ja auch ein bisschen fehl am Platz rüber, ne? AldeaMalvada 09:29, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist alles bei Blogs recht, fast alles. Alles was in Richtung GTA geht, sollte hier einen Spielraum bekommen, denn dazu sind meiner Meinung nach die Blogs aktiviert worden. Über Gott und die Welt könnt ihr überall im Netz diskutieren. Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, einen kostenlosen Blog anzulegen, dazu gibt es genügend Anbieter. Für mich gehören solche Themen, die ansatzweise rein gar nix mit dem Thema GTA haben nicht in ein Wiki, dass sich ausschließlich mit dem vielseitigen Thema GTA befasst. Wie schon mehrfach erwähnt wurde, steht die nächste große Welle in den Startlöchern. Wir sollten den Überblick nicht wegen solchen eigentlich schon lächerlichen, sinnlosen Diskussionen (es sollte eigentlich jedem klar sein, dass wir uns aufs Thema GTA spezialisiert haben, wer es immer noch nicht kapiert hat, mit dem können wir das ganze mal im Chat ausdiskutieren...) verlieren, da wir ja auf Qualitätserhaltung der Artikel achten sollten. Ansonsten kann ich mich den Meinungen meiner Vorredner nur anschließen. ZacPac 14:53, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich möchte übrigens anmerken, dass GTA V in den Startlöchern steht und wir damit einer großen Bearbeitungswelle zu rechnen haben. Dabei können wir Diskussionen über in diesem Wiki irrelevante Themen am wenigsten gebrauchen. Schon jetzt sind die Bearbeitungen an Artikeln in den Letzten Änderungen oder Letzten Aktivitäten durch unnötige Diskussionen in den Hintergrund geraten. Während sich alle über diese Blog-Beiträge auslassen, kontrolliert folglich kaum jemand Artikelbearbeitungen, um die es in einem Wiki ja letztlich geht (wobei sie ja auch in den Letzten Änderungen gestern Abend völlig untergegangen sind). In einem halben Jahr können wir uns sowas sicher nicht mehr leisten. Ghostglendale 08:00, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt genug andere Gelegenheiten im WWW Blogs zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen. Dafür muss kein themenbeschränktes Wiki herhalten, vor allem, wenn der Großteil der User gegen solche Blogs ist. Den sonstigen Contra-Gründen kann ich mich nur anschließen. Colis 08:19, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Es mag vieleicht kein Drama sein, wenn sich Blogs nicht immer einhundertprozentig mit GTA oder unserem Wiki beschäftigen - aber sie sollten zumindest in diese Richtung gehen. Und wenn Themen wie Tod, das Wetter und Herzanfälle künstlich und mit aller Gewalt mit GTA verknüpft werden kann ich nur herzlichst lachen. Nein, es gibt genug Seiten im Internet, die Platz für solche Themen bieten - das Wiki hier ist definitiv keine davon! Sowas gehört hier einfach nicht her. Und is' ja nich so, als ob's hier sonst nichts zu tun gäbe, ne? Cougar 11:20, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) GTA Wiki! !!!GTA!!! 205.251.156.92 15:42, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Alle gründe wurden bereit s genannt! 31.172.30.3 15:49, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) unnötik es gibt genug andere plätze dafür im internet 31.172.30.3 15:53, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neutral Relativ egal, da es mich nicht stört, und es nett ist, mal etwas anderes zu lesen. LG AnyKeyKey 23:35, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC)